Graduation
by hwtrKitska
Summary: Spring in Hyoutei Gakuen, and the third years are graduating. Expect cuteness from Silver Pair and talking from Kabaji. o.o [Hey Choutarou, let's make babies. Now.] [Can you win me plushies Kabaji, please?] [Mm, and I'm from Hokkaido.]


**Title: **Graduation

**Author: **Kitska

**Rating: **PG-13 (K+)

**Warnings:** Language, a little fluff from Silver Pair.

**Disclaimer: **Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei.

**Note: **This takes place on the day the seniors graduate (finally!) from junior high. I assumed that it's in the morning to early afternoon, so a trip to the amusement park can actually last for more than 3 hours. :D

---

"So... this is it."

"Yeah."

The small group of five watched as their former buchou and school president step up to address the student body.

"...Atobe'll probably talk everyone's ear off."

"I bet you 5000 yen that he won't."

Taki lost the bet to Shishido when Atobe simply snapped his fingers and said, "Farewell and best of luck to my successors. You guys must be able to lead in Ore-sama's absence. Itte yoshi."

As the other graduates of Hyoutei Gakuen Junior High dispersed, the five boys waited for Atobe to join them. A calm silence befell the group as they stood in a circle looking at each other, before Akutagawa grinned and spoke up.

"We should have one last team gathering before we split. Just the few of us."

He was seconded by Mukahi, who was already bouncing on his feet. "Yeah! We could spend the rest of the day just having fun together, since I know there won't be another time like this."

"Nn, sounds great," Oshitari mused, tapping his chin as he glanced at the other boys. "But the verdict's up to you, Atobe."

The diva smirked. "An outing, then a stay over at my private cottage. All agree?"

A chorus of cheers erupted from the group of boys before Atobe silenced them with a raised hand. "We're missing somebody here," he said, snapping his fingers annoyedly. "Where is Kabaji?"

"Uh, Kabaji's not graduating..." Taki pointed out before he was silenced by Atobe's glare.

"This will be the last time Kabaji gets to obey me before I relinquish my hold on him," the former buchou stated, absently looking over his shoulder. "He will then be the next captain's responsibilty, provided said captain is able to control him."

"I'm sure both Choutarou and Wakashi can control him," Shishido remarked. "The three of them will not disappoint us."

"Speaking of which, here they come," Oshitari smiled as he looked up and saw two of the aforementioned approaching them, the shorter one running to glomp his favourite senpai.

"Shishido-san!" Ohtori cried, tears streaking down his cheeks as he buried his face in Shshido's hair. "I'm going to miss playing doubles with you! And and and, who's going to help me improve on my Scud Serve now that you're gone? Waa, Shishido-san!"

Glaring at the snickers from the others, Shishido calmly pried the younger boy off and ruffled his hair. "It's not the end of the world, Choutarou," he said affectionately, before tugging him aside, still glaring at the others. "It's between me and Choutarou, so buzz off." He started walking with Ohtori in tow, before glancing over his shoulder. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Aren't they cute together?" Mukahi commented, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as the rest of them watched the doubles pair walk off. "Seriously, if Shishido kept his long hair, I would have sworn they were the perfect boy-girl couple."

Atobe tsked before looking at Akutagawa. "Come on, Jirou. We'll make the plans for the rest of the day. You'll follow too, naa, Kabaji?"

"Usu," came the usual reply as the three of them walked away, leaving Oshitari, Mukahi and Taki alone. The three boys looked at each other, not knowing what to do until Mukahi clapped his hands together and spoke up.

"Ah, where's Hiyoshi?"

Somehow they have all forgotten the sullen second year, except for Oshitari, who simply smirked at the mention of the boy's name.

"Chikusho... he's the new captain and Atobe forgot about him!" Mukahi exclaimed before pouting and pointing at Taki. "You should know where he is; he's always hanging around you these past few months!"

Taki held up his hands in front of himself protectively. "Hey hey, he approached me only to ask about something," he said, shrugging before walking off. "I'm not his caretaker."

"Chikusho!" Mukahi growled again and was about to pounce on the retreating brunet when Oshitari placed a hand on his shoulder. The petite redhead looked up at Oshitari confusedly, and the tensai simply smiled.

"I know where he is," he said, holding onto Mukahi's wrist as he led them towards the school building. "He's most likely up at the rooftop waiting for someone to get him."

---

Shishido rolled his eyes and sighed, one hand petting the head of silver hair while the other held the taller boy close. Ohtori had totally broken down once they reached their favourite hiding place in the school, and it took all of the brunet's will not to yell at his younger partner to suck it up and smack him senseless.

The sobs died down after what seemed to be an eternity to Shishido. Grimacing at the wet spot Ohtori left on his school blazer, the brunet allowed the other to sink to his knees before joining him on the floor, pressing their foreheads together.

"Ne, Choutarou..." his voice was surprisingly gentle as he gazed into the teary brown eyes of his kouhai, "you do know that absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?"

Ohtori sniffled. "But I will miss you so much, Shishido-san..."

"I'll miss you too, Choutarou," Shishido grinned and squeezed Ohtori's shoulders. "Be strong, kay? Help Wakashi and Kabaji lead the future Hyoutei team, and I'll see you again next year, when you graduate."

"Shishido-san..."

"Call me Ryou," the brunet murmured and hugged Ohtori again, nuzzling his neck. "We've been senpai and kouhai for too long, and I'm glad that barrier is now broken."

"Ryou-san-" the silver-haired boy began, but was silenced by the gentle press of Shishido's lips against his.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to make Ohtori feel giddy with happiness. "Ryou-sa- I mean, Ryou..." he corrected himself, "Suki desu."

"Aah, suki da, Choutarou," came the answer as the two kissed again, only to be interrupted by a loud 'ahem'.

"Aww, so sweet," Taki smirked, watching as the two blushed crimson. "You know, you two should get married, have babies and such. Ohtori would make a fine father."

Shishido growled, and would have tackled the other brunet if not for Ohtori holding him back. Annoyed, he settled for hissing at the other. "Che, go find yourself a boyfriend... say, Wakashi, for example."

Taki sighed and shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I have no interest in boys, Shishido." He waved at them and grinned before walking away. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Have fun."

"Che, geki dasa."

"Don't mind him, Ryou..." Ohtori mumbled, kissing the back of Shishido's neck.

"...fine. It'll be a while until Atobe calls us back." The brunet smirked before pinning a surprised Ohtori down, a strange expression in his eyes as he stared at the younger boy.

"Hey Choutarou, let's make babies. Now."

"W-wha? Ryou!!"

---

"Kabaji, paper."

"Usu."

"...Kabaji, pencil."

"Usu."

Atobe frowned as he tapped the blank sheet with the end of his pencil. Somehow, with the graduation, his mind drew a total blank at what the group could do, besides spending the night at his private cottage. Akutagawa was no help at all; the blond was curled up on the bench beside him, sound asleep as usual.

"...che. Kabaji, coffee."

"Usu."

A cup of steaming coffee was placed in front of the diva as he twirled the pencil, still trying to think.

"...we could go for karaoke, Atobe-san."

Blinking, Atobe looked up at Kabaji, a little surprised at the tall boy's suggestion. "Karaoke?" he repeated, mulling over the idea as he scribbled it down.

"...and dinner. Or a walk in the park. Or a trip to the amusement park."

Atobe was beginning to like the ideas Kabaji suggested, scribbling everything down as he listened to Kabaji's deep monotonous voice. It amused him how talkative the large second year was today, considering the fact that in the past few years Atobe heard nothing else except 'Usu' and 'Katsu no wa Hyoutei' from him.

"Hn, it appears that someone other than Ore-sama is productive today, aahn?" he mused, looking over his shoulder at Kabaji. "How does a trip to the amusement park first and dinner before we leave for my cottage sounds?"

"Usu."

Atobe smirked and stood up, calling a few contacts on his cell phone before turning to the taller boy. "Kabaji, thank you, for everything."

A small smile tugged at Kabaji's lips, unnoticeable to all except the older teen. "...it was nothing, Atobe-san. I thank you for taking me under your wing."

The two stood in comfortable silence until Atobe placed a hand on Kabaji's shoulder and squeezed. "Be Hiyoshi's advisor and right-hand man from now on. Help him lead Hyoutei to glory in my stead." The smile on the older boy's face was confident as he gave his final order as buchou to Kabaji.

"Usu."

Nodding, Atobe turned to the sleeping blond and sighed. "Jirou, get up. We're going to meet up with the others soon, and I don't want Kabaji carrying you around."

Hearing no response from Akutagawa besides a particularly loud snore, Atobe sighed again and prodded him with his finger. "Come on, we're going to the amusement park together. Don't you want Kabaji to win you some plushies?"

That got the blond up, and he immediately pounced on Kabaji, puppy eyes shining. "Can you win me plushies Kabaji, please? I promise I won't fall asleep this time!"

"...usu."

"Yay! Kabaji's the best!"

Atobe sighed yet again, rolling his eyes at the childish behaviour. Some things just never change.

---

As expected, Hiyoshi was at the rooftop, staring blankly at the sky. His back was facing the rooftop door, and he frowned when he heard the door open and footsteps approach him.

"Ohtori, Kabaji, for the last time, I do not want to see Atobe-buchou and the others," he grumbled, not bothering to turn around and see who his visitors were. "They've probably forgotten about me, just like any other time."

"Ah, but we didn't, naa Gakuto?"

Hiyoshi blinked at the soft purr and turned around. "Oshitari-san? Mukahi-san?" He blinked again, this time to stop his eyes from tearing. "What are you doing here?"

Mukahi pouted, stomping over to punch the second year's arm. "We're here to collect you, baka." The pout turned into a warm smile as the redhead hugged the surprised brunet. "You know I won't abandon my doubles partner."

Oshitari had his trademark smile on his face as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Besides, I've gotten word that someone here is going to be captain soon."

"..wha?"

Nodding, Oshitari walked over and ruffled the brunet's hair. "Atobe has already acknowledged you as his successor. Your efforts to gekokujou him paid off, it seems."

The news made Hiyoshi sniffle, and he rubbed his eyes with his blazer sleeve. "I thought... I wouldn't be able to..."

Don't be such a baka, Hiyoshi!" Mukahi hugged the younger boy tighter, rubbing his back comfortingly. "You are the strongest second year in terms of skill, diligence, discipline, persistence and... uh... skill! Of course Atobe picked you!"

Chuckling, Oshitari moved Hiyoshi's arm away from his face, smiling at the tears running down the younger boy's cheeks. "Didn't think you were the emotional type, Hiyoshi."

"I'm not emotional," the second year tried to counter, frowning as he continued to wipe his face with his sleeve. "I just have something-"

"In your eye, right." Mukahi rolled his eyes as he watched Oshitari pin the younger boy's hands above his head. "Don't worry, Piyoshi; we won't tell Atobe you cried over your promotion."

"I'm not crying dammit!"

"Mm, and I'm from Hokkaido," Oshitari chuckled, leaning in to wipe at the tear stains on Hiyoshi's cheeks with the pad of his thumb. "Seriously, Wakashi... We don't fault you for being emotional. At least you're not eccentric like Atobe."

That made Hiyoshi smile a little, a faint blush dusting his cheeks at the use of his given name. "Senpai..."

Mukahi snorted and poked Hiyoshi's side, watching him wiggle. "Wakashi's turning soft, like that Shishido's brat. That won't do for future captain."

"Mm, I agree." Oshitari poked the brunet's other side and smirked when the boy wiggled again. "We should give him our 'special training', Gakuto."

"Oh yes!" The redhead grinned, licking his lips. "'Special training' is always fun, na Yuushi?"

Seeing the evil looks on his senpai's face made Hiyoshi gulp. "Oshitari-san, Mukahi-san... what do you think you're doing?"

"'Special training'." Oshitari glanced at his watch before turning to Mukahi. "We have about half an hour before Atobe calls and demand we meet him at the school gates. Let's make this quick."

"Quick training is my specialty Yuushi; Wakashi will be a tough man by the time I'm finished!"

"Aah! Oshitari-san what do you think you're- hey don't! Mukahi-san that's my blazer- not my tie!"

"Stop wiggling, Wakashi."

"Get your hands off- no wait- NOT MY PANTS!"

---

Atobe sighed when the dial tone ended and the operator's voice could be heard. Turning to the rest of the group, he snapped his cell phone shut and sighed again. "It seems that our _dear_ Oshitari and Mukahi won't be able to join us. A pity."

Shishido snickered behind his hand as he tugged Ohtori down and whispered in his ear. "They're probably screwing each other somewhere in school."

"Ryou-san, don't say that!" Ohtori's face was beet-red as he hissed back, embarrassed. "I'm sure Oshitari-senpai and Mukahi-senpai are looking for Hiyoshi-kun..."

Another snicker. "Or busy screwing Wakashi against a wall."

"Ryou-san!"

"Shishido, please refrain from commenting on other people's sex lives," Atobe reprimanded, glaring at the two of them. "It's their loss for not joining the team on their last social gathering, sponsored by-"

His speech was cut off when his cell phone beeped. Flipping it open, he read the message sent by Oshitari and snorted.

'_Honma __kannin __na, __Atobe__. I couldn't answer my phone because __Gakuto__ and I were too busy having fun with __Wakashi. __Will join you guys at your cottage once my two __nekos__ wake up.__ - __Oshitari_'

"Mou, Oshitari's being selfish again!" Akutagawa whined, peeking over Atobe's shoulder to read the message. "He's having fun with Gakuto and Hiyoshi and he didn't even invite us!"

Atobe simply deleted the message, flicking his hair from his eyes. "As I said, it is their loss. Naa Kabaji?"

"Usu."

The grin on Akutagawa's face returned as the blond tugged on Atobe's sleeve impatiently. "Come on, let's go to the amusement park! Kabaji promised me plushies!"

As the others walked over to Atobe's car, the teen's cell phone went off again.

"Another message from Oshitari... and a picture."

The attached picture made him frown, as did the message the tensai sent.

'_By the way, __Hiyoshi's__ a hell lot bigger than you. . __- __Oshitari_'

"Darn that Oshitari..." he grumbled under his breath as he replied. '_Twenty laps around my private gardens. __You and __Mukahi. __Hiyoshi__ gets thirty, no point asking why._'

Akutagawa looked at Atobe curiously as the latter joined them in the car. "Ne Atobe, why the sulky face?"

"Ask Oshitari, if he manages to survive twenty laps around my gardens."

"...hidoi, Atobe."


End file.
